Unleash the Frightful Flavor
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When a mean spirit and horrific chef threaten Chef Remy Bones at a Transylvanian cooking contest, unlikely allies come to the rescue.


In Transylvania, Vampirina and her babysitter Miranda were preparing their friend Chef Remy Bones for the Transylvanian Frightful Flavor cooking contest.

"I cannot wait to begin!" Chef Remy declared. "Winning this contest will be the highlight of my cooking career!"

"You're gonna blow them out of the water, Chef Remy!" Miranda said with surefire confidence. "I can't think of anyone who cooks better than you!"

"You'll be hailed as the greatest chef in Transylvania!" Vampirina added.

"Ha! That'll be the day!" a snarky voice said.

With a startled yelp, the three friends turned around and saw a monster that almost gave Vampirina a case of the battys.

"Poltergeist Pat?!" Vampirina gasped.

Miranda blinked. "Who?"

The sharp-dressed ghost gave a nasty smirk. "Well, well, well. Long time no see, Vampirina." He looked at Miranda and gave a snort. "Who's this? Another human friend?" He rolled his eyes. "Gag."

Vampirina cut in before Miranda snapped at the ghost. "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm here to watch my favorite chef win the Frightful Flavor contest." Pat said matter-of-factly.

Chef Remy perked up. "You have? Why, merci-"

"Not you, Bonehead!" snipped Pat. He pointed behind the skeleton. "Him."

A dark shadow fell upon Remy. He turned around and let out a scream. "SACRE BLEU!" He jumped back and landed on the hard ground, losing a few bones in the process.

Miranda let out a shout as well. Even Vampirina!

Pat's favorite chef was a massive, grotesque pig creature with red eyes. In his hand was a large meat tenderizer. He snorted with delight, running his tongue across his fleshy lips.

"What is that thing?!" Miranda squeaked.

"This is Meat Sweats." Pat introduced. "I met him a few weeks ago and tried his cooking. Best food I ever had! Once I told him about the Frightful Flavor contest, I've been his wingman ever since!"

The creature named Meat Sweats chuckled. "You're a chum of true taste, Pat!" he praised. "And I plan to win first prize at this competition!"

Vampirina, Remy, and Miranda were shocked. But not because this pig monster was competing, they were more shocked by the pig monster himself!

"What kind of monster are you?!" Remy blurted out. "I have never seen anything like you before!"

"Yeah! And what kind of name is Meat Sweats?!" Miranda said without thinking.

"Well, that's just me nickname, love." said Meat Sweats. "The real name's Rupert, Rupert Swaggart."

A pause.

"Um...on second thought, Meat Sweats doesn't sound so bad." Miranda admitted.

"Oh, who cares what you think, human?! My man Meat Sweats is gonna wipe the floor with Skinny Bones over there!" Pat chided. "And when that happens, I'm gonna bust out a victory dance that'll put all of you to shame!"

Miranda scoffed. "Sure you will, Pete."

Pat got very close to Miranda. "It's Pat!"

"Don't care." Miranda stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry right in Pat's face.

"EWWW! GROSS!" Pat flew back and wiped the flicks of spit off his face. "Human germs! Let's get outta here, Meat Sweats!"

Meat Sweats looked down at the disassembled Chef Remy. He couldn't help but snort. "Can't wait to make bone meal out of you, matey." He shambled away with Poltergeist Pat.

"What a jerk!" Miranda huffed. "Who does that guy think he is?!"

"Easy, Miranda! Don't let Pat get to you! That's just what he wants!" Vampirina warned. "Let's just focus on helping Chef Remy win the contest! Right, Chef Remy? Remy...?"

Remy was still in pieces on the ground. The look of shock still hung on his skull.

"Remy! Pull yourself together!" Miranda said as she connected Remy's bones to their right places. "You're not scared of a pig monster, are you?" She helped the skeleton stand up.

"But...I've never seen a monster like that before!" Remy replied. "I didn't think such a creature existed!"

"Me neither." Vampirina admitted. "In fact, I don't think any monster has seen one like that!"

The skeleton crossed his bony arms. "I'm telling you, Miranda, there's something about Monsieur Meat Sweats I do not like!"

"Hmm..." Miranda rubbed her chin. "Well, if you have a bad feeling in your bones about him, who am I to judge? I'll go stealth mode and spy on him."

"Spy on him?!" said Vampirina. "Miranda, that sounds dangerous! Especially with Poltergeist Pat backing him up!"

Miranda wasn't fazed by her friend's warning. "I ain't afraid of no goofball ghost! Just leave it to me! You guys just focus on the contest!"

"But Miranda-"

"Vee, my mind's made up. So you know there's no stopping me now!" Miranda smiled. "Besides, I already have a plan. So, don't worry about me." And the human went to find a ghost and a pig.

* * *

Miranda wandered amongst the crowds of monsters to find Poltergeist Pat. Thankfully, he wasn't hard to spot. Just look for a ghost that's dressed like a hoodlum from the wrong side of Transylvania.

Soon enough, Miranda found her target. Poltergeist Pat was bragging to other monsters about Meat Sweats, who was preparing his ingredients for the contest.

"And that's why Meat Sweats is the greatest chef hands down!" Pat bragged.

Rolling her eyes, Miranda went right up to Poltergeist Pat. "Hey, Pat."

"You? What do you want?" Pat snorted.

Miranda put her hand on Pat's shoulder. "I just wanted to say sorry for spitting in your face." Miranda said sweetly. "I don't know what I was thinking. But I'm sorry."

"Apology NOT accepted." Pat slapped Miranda's hand away. "And hands off the jacket! I just had this dry-cleaned!" He sneered with disgust as he floated away.

As Pat hovered away, Miranda looked at her slapped away hand. She smiled to herself as her hand glowed an eerie shade of blue.

* * *

Vampirina was getting supplies ready for Remy's entry in the cooking contest. "Are you ready for this, Chef Remy?"

"You bet your bones I am!" Remy adjusted his chef hat and tightened his apron. "I am ready for anything!" But the skeleton gasped when four disguised figures approached Vampirina from behind. "Vampirina! Behind you!"

The vampire spun around and gasped seeing four green creatures wearing trench coats and fedoras.

"Vampirina! It's us!" One of the creatures removed his hat. It was Donnie!

"Donnie!" Vampirina gasped. "Guys?! Is that you under there?!"

"Vee! Who are they?!" asked a very confused Chef Remy.

"Chill, Bone man." said one of the figures. They each removed their hats to reveal their green faces and bright colored masks. "We're friends of Vee!"

"Yeah! They're mutant turtles! I met them at Spookelton Castle!" Vee told a stunned Remy. "Are you guys here for the Frightful Flavor Cooking contest?"

"There's a cooking contest here?!" Mikey said with glee. "Awesome! Sign me up!"

"Mikey! We didn't come here to compete! We came here to get Meat Sweats!" said Raph.

"What?! You guys know Meat Sweats?!" said Vampirina.

"We sure do! He's an evil mutant from our hometown!" Leo said. "We got word that he was in this area somewhere."

"AND HERE I AM!" snarled Meat Sweats as he charged in with his giant tenderizer. The turtles managed to dodge the evil mutant chef. The pig hit the ground hard, making a small crater.

"I thought I smelled the pong of you mutant turtles!" Meat Sweats growled.

Poltergeist Pat got in Meat Sweats' path. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Easy with the hammer, Porky! You're scaring everyone and making me look bad!"

"Oh, go haunt a house, ya puff of air!" Meat Sweats stomped right through Pat. "I'm going to win this contest by cooking those blasted turtles! I can see it now! Turtle tenderloins on a bed of saffron rice!"

Vampirina gulped. "Did he just say he's going to cook you guys?!"

"Yeah, he has a thing for using other mutants as ingredients." Donnie said.

"Okay! This is getting too weird! Even for me!" Pat said in a panicky voice. "I'm out of here!" He flew away as fast as he can.

Meat Sweats removed one of his gloves, revealing a mess of tentacles for a hand. "I'll drain some of your energy as an appetizer!" The mutant lashed out and was about to drain the turtles until a ghost came flying toward him.

"NOT SO FAST, PORKCHOP!" The ghost flew into Meat Sweats's body.

"What the-" Meat Sweats dropped his tenderizer and started tossing and throwing himself around. "What's happening?! Something is-AAAAH! INSIDE ME! HEEEEEELP!"

"What's going on with him?!" Vampirina exclaimed.

Chef Remy grabbed Meat Sweats's tenderizer. "I do not know. But I will NOT stand for this kind of madness in any cooking contest! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The skeleton charged at Meat Sweats and swung the tenderizer right across his jaw. The blow made the pig dizzy and disoriented.

"Nice one, Bone man!" Raph took out his magic tonfa. "Now, time for Raph to bring home the bacon!" He smashed his weapons together and a red glow engulfed his hands. Raph let out a roar and landed a direct blow into the mutant chef's face.

The final blow knocked Meat Sweats out loud.

"Way to go, you guys!" Vampirina said. "Especially you, Chef Remy!"

"Yeah! For a guy with no muscles, you're pretty tough!" Raph slapped the skeleton's back, causing his head to fall off.

"AAAAH!" Mikey screamed, jumping onto Leo. "MEAT SWEATS! HIS SOUL IS LEAVING HIS BODY!"

Everyone gasped in horror. A blue, transparent figure rose from the outcold body of Meat Sweats. It was a soul, not bot his soul.

"Guys! Relax! It's me! Miranda!" said the ghost.

"Sacre boo! It is Miranda!" Remy blubbered.

Vampirina stared with her mouth wide open. "MiMiranda...you're a ghost?!"

"Um...not really." Miranda's blue, transparent body returned to solid flesh. "I used the power of the Haunted Heart to mimic Poltergeist Pat's ghost powers."

"The Haunted Heart?!" Vampirina and Remy shouted.

"But I thought that was destroyed!" Vampirina said, very confused.

The turtles just stared in confusion. "Um...did we miss something kind of important?" asked Leo.

Miranda sighed. "I know. I have a lot of explaining to do. But right now, we've got a cooking contest to win! Right, Chef?"

Remy blinked. "Well, this is all true."

* * *

With Meat Sweats defeated and disqualified from the contest, it was a cinch for Chef Remy to win first prize.

But that didn't matter. Now that the contest was over and done with, the monsters and the turtles had a chance to talk to Miranda.

"So, the haunted heart was a necklace that gave you the power to become any monster you touched?!" said Leo.

"Yeah, even though the necklace was destroyed, it's power wasn't." Miranda finished. "I first noticed it when I kept breaking a lot of door knobs in my house after our Friday Fright Night. I realized I had Frankenstein's monster strength!"

"So, you that's why you were a ghost?" asked Remy.

Miranda nodded. "Yep. I touched Poltergeist Pat and became a ghost so I can use his ghostly powers to spy on Meat Sweats. But I guess that overgrown pork chop blew his own cover!"

Donnie turned to Meat Sweats. "And speak of the devil, we better take this pork chop back home before he comes to!"

"I'm on it!" Leo took his sword and slashed the air, creating a portal to New York. The blue wearing turtle smiled to his friends. "See ya, Vee. We'll have a more proper visit this time."

"Sure thing." Vee said, smiling back.

The turtles took Meat Sweats and went through the portal. It closed behind them and the heroes were gone.

Chef Remy heaved a sigh of relief. "I never would have thought that repulsive, vile Meat Sweats was not a monster, but a mutant!"

"Yeah! Mutants are not only scary, but dangerous!" said Vampirina. "The turtles sure are brave to go up against them!"

"Well, they're not the only ones." Miranda ruffled Vampirina's hair. "We're pretty brave too, y'know."

Vampirina hugged Miranda. "That's for sure. How did I get so lucky with the best friends ever?"

Miranda stuck her hand out to Remy. "Come on, Bone man. You should be a part of this too."

Chef Remy chuckled and took Miranda's hand. The human pulled the skeleton into their hug. "When you think about it, we're all pretty lucky to have each other." said Miranda.


End file.
